Conventionally, a gas range includes a cooktop with openings and a separate burner that extends upward through each opening in the cooktop. A conventional gas range further includes a separate grate positioned or otherwise mounted around each of the openings so that a bottom surface of a cooking utensil (e.g., a pot, pan, etc.) may rest on the grate at a position above the burner that extends through the respective opening. Due to such construction, cleaning a conventional gas range can be a laborious task. In order to thoroughly clean the cooktop of the gas range, one must remove each burner and each grate from the cooktop. Moreover, one must separately clean each removed burner and grate. Furthermore, its not uncommon for various materials (e.g., food, crumbs, boiled over liquids, etc.) to seep past the burner, into openings of the cooktop, and onto one or more surfaces positioned below the openings in the cooktop. As such, one may need to lift and/or remove the cooktop from the gas range in order to access and clean such surfaces positioned below the openings in the cooktop.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.